This invention relates to an abduction and immobilization device, or xe2x80x9cshoulder abduction slingxe2x80x9d for use by a patient in conjunction with post-operative and other types of rehabilitative care provided to the patient by an orthopedic surgeon, sports medicine professional, or other health care provider. Intended to provide immobilization and abduction to treat a wide range of conditions affecting the pectoral girdle, the shoulder abduction sling of the present invention is particularly suited for use as a part of a postoperative or post-injury rehabilitation program for arthroscopic procedures, rotator cuff tears, thermal capsulorrhapy or other procedures to treat capsular shifts or tears, subluxations, dislocations, and other shoulder instabilities.
One of the challenges faced by physicians and therapists in treating patients who are recovering from injury or surgery to the shoulder region is to provide a means of immobilizing and abducting the patient""s affected arm and shoulder during recovery without severely compromising the comfort and overall mobility of the patient. While prior art devices exist for abducting injured upper limbs, such devices are inadequate in that they utilize straps that irritate the patient""s neck and fail to adequately distribute the weight of the injured limb across the patient""s upper body, abduction pillows that are uncomfortable and unnecessarily restrict the use of the abducted hand, and sling pouches that fail to account for differences in bone sizes among patients.
The invention of the present application overcomes the problems associated with prior art devices by providing a shoulder abduction sling that incorporates a unique support cushion strap assembly and sling pouch. In particular, the strap assembly of the shoulder abduction sling is specifically structured to prevent the discomfort associated with shoulder straps used on conventional abduction slings. A conventional shoulder strap is connected directly to the sling pouch adjacent the wearer""s elbow, extends across the wearer""s back, passes over the wearer""s uninjured shoulder adjacent the neck, and connects to the other end of the sling pouch adjacent the wearer""s hand. This type of connection causes the strap to exert a painful lateral force against the wearer""s neck when the conventional sling is worn. In contrast, the strap assembly of the present invention provides a set of three straps that cooperate together to distribute the weight of the abducted arm across the wearer""s back and away from the wearer""s neck region. The first ends of the straps are connected to one of either the sling pouch or the abduction cushion. The second ends of the straps are connected to a ring that is positioned on the patient""s back adjacent the patient""s uninjured scapula. This unique configuration of straps lifts and supports the abducted forearm and elbow without requiring any straps to be placed near the neck, and thus eliminates the neck pain associated with prior art devices. Although one of the straps does cross the patient""s uninjured shoulder, the unique distribution of straps and placement of the ring on the wearer""s back causes the strap on the wearer""s uninjured shoulder to be pulled away from the wearer""s neck.
The present invention also utilizes an abduction cushion having a unique shape designed to accommodate the anatomy of the wearer""s forearm and hand. In particular, the surface of the cushion is contoured to account for the non-vertical angle of the humerus, which enhances the overall comfort of the wearer. Furthermore, unlike prior art devices which include thumb holders that restrict hand movement, the cushion included with the present invention does not require any type of thumb support, but instead has a face against which the wearer""s hand rests that is specifically shaped to allow the wearer a wider range of hand motion. This in turn permits the wearer to use his or her hand to perform a broader range of tasks while wearing the sling, such as holding a soft drink can while opening it or grasping a jar to unscrew its cap. Any movement of the forearm within the sling that would have otherwise been prevented by using a conventional thumb holder is addressed by providing a closure strap which wraps around the open edges of the sling pouch where the forearm meets the elbow. This unique closure strap prevents the wearer""s forearm from sliding forward in the sling without resorting to restricting movement of the thumb, fingers and hand.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shoulder abduction sling having a strap system that distributes the weight of the abducted upper limb across a wearer""s back rather than over the uninjured shoulder and against the wearer""s neck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoulder abduction sling that can be worn on either the left or right arm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an abduction sling having an adjustable strap system so that the sling can be precisely fitted to ensure that adequate support and the proper degree of abduction is provided to the shoulder region.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an abduction sling having an abduction cushion shaped to accommodate the contours of the humerus and associated musculature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an abduction apparatus that preserves the mobility of the abducted hand.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an adjustable abduction apparatus. The abduction apparatus includes a cushion for being received against the torso of the wearer, and a sling pouch for receiving the limb of the wearer therein. The sling pouch is releasably attached to the cushion and cooperates therewith for maintaining the limb and shoulder in the abducted position. A support assembly immobilizes the limb and shoulder in the abducted position and distributes the weight of the abducted limb evenly across the shoulders of the wearer. The support assembly includes a waist strap carried by the cushion for releasably securing the apparatus against the torso, and a back strap interconnecting the waist strap and the sling pouch and extending therebetween along the back generally parallel to the spinal column. The back strap provides stabilizing support to the sling pouch for maintaining the limb in the abducted position.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a shoulder strap interconnects the back strap and the sling pouch and extends therebetween generally diagonally across the spinal column of the wearer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the waist strap is carried by the cushion for releasably securing the cushion against the torso.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the waist strap is an elongate strap having an outer surface, a first end connected to a first lateral surface of the cushion, and a second end releasably connected to a second opposing lateral surface of the cushion for holding the cushion in place against the torso of the wearer.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a first fastener is attached to the second lateral surface of the cushion and cooperates with a second fastener carried by the waist strap for holding the cushion in place against the torso of the wearer.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second fastener is a tongue carried by the waist strap and the first fastener is a complementary clasp for receiving the tongue therein.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a third fastener is releasably attached to the second end of the waist strap and cooperates with the outer surface of the waist strap for releasably securing the second end of the waist strap thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the back strap includes upper and lower straps having respective first and second ends. The first ends are joined together at a common point for being positioned on the wearer""s back.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the shoulder strap is connected to the back strap at the common point.
The common point is preferably a ring member.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sling pouch includes a closed end defining a lower opening for receiving the wearer""s elbow therethrough and an open end for receiving the wearer""s hand therethrough.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sling pouch includes opposing upper edges defining an upper opening through which the wearer""s arm is received for positioning the arm within the pouch, and a side edge defining the open end.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a closure strap is included for releasably interconnecting the upper edges for maintaining the wearer""s forearm in a stationary position within the pouch.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the shoulder strap is releasably connected by a fourth fastener to the sling pouch adjacent the lower opening.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fourth fastener includes a snap hook connected to the shoulder strap and a complementary D-ring connected to an upper edge of the sling pouch adjacent the lower opening. The D-ring is adapted for receiving the snap hook therethrough.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the shoulder strap has an outer surface and first and second ends. The first end is connected to the first strap. The second end is received through a complementary opening defined by the snap hook and is releasably attached to the outer surface of the shoulder strap, thereby permitting the length of the shoulder strap to be adjusted.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a fifth fastener releasably connects the back strap to the sling pouch and cooperates therewith for defining the open end of the sling pouch.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the upper edge of the sling pouch is integrally formed with a side edge of the sling pouch and cooperates with the side edge and the fifth fastener for defining the open end.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fifth fastener includes two loops connected to the upper edge of the sling pouch adjacent the open end. Each of the loops is adapted for receiving the second end of the back strap therethrough. A patch of hooked material is connected to the second end of the shoulder strap and cooperates with a complementary outer surface of the back strap for permitting the length of the back strap to be adjusted.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a sixth fastener is attached to an anterior portion of the sling pouch adjacent the upper edge. The sixth fastener cooperates with a seventh fastener attached to a posterior portion of the sling pouch adjacent the upper edge for releasably connecting the anterior and posterior portions together, thereby stabilizing movement of the loops of the fifth fastener relative to the back strap.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sixth fastener is a patch of hooked material and the seventh fastener is a complementary patch of looped material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sixth fastener is a patch of looped material and the seventh fastener is a complementary patch of hooked material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an elongate fastener releasably connects the sling pouch to the cushion.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate fastener includes two opposing hooked surfaces adapted for being releasably connected to respective complementary fibrous surfaces of the sling pouch and cushion.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, another adjustable abduction apparatus for abducting a limb and shoulder relative to the torso of a wearer is provided. The abduction apparatus includes a cushion for being received against the torso of the wearer for maintaining the limb and shoulder in an abducted position relative to the torso, and a sling pouch for receiving the limb therein. The sling pouch is releasably attached to the cushion and cooperates therewith for maintaining the limb and shoulder in the abducted position. A support assembly is releasably connected to the pouch and cushion for immobilizing the limb and shoulder in the abducted position and distributing the weight of the abducted limb evenly across the shoulders of the wearer. The support assembly includes a waist strap carried by the apparatus for releasably securing the apparatus against the torso, and a back strap interconnecting the waist strap and the sling pouch and extending therebetween generally parallel to the spinal column of the wearer. The back strap provides stabilizing support to the sling pouch for maintaining the limb in the abducted position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, another adjustable abduction apparatus for abducting a limb and shoulder relative to the torso of a wearer is provided. The abduction apparatus includes a cushion for being received against the torso of the wearer for maintaining the limb and shoulder in an abducted position relative to the torso, and a sling pouch for receiving the limb therein. The sling pouch is releasably attached to the cushion and cooperates therewith for maintaining the limb and shoulder in the abducted position. A support assembly is releasably connected to the pouch and cushion for immobilizing the limb and shoulder in the abducted position and distributing the weight of the abducted limb evenly across the shoulders of the wearer. The support assembly includes a waist strap carried by the apparatus for releasably securing the apparatus against the torso, and a back strap interconnecting the waist strap and the sling pouch and extending therebetween generally parallel to the spinal column of the wearer. The back strap provides stabilizing support to the sling pouch for maintaining the limb in the abducted position. A shoulder strap interconnects the back strap and the sling pouch and extends therebetween generally diagonally across the spinal column of the wearer.
An embodiment of a method of according, to the invention is provided for abducting a limb and injured shoulder relative to the torso of a wearer. The method includes the step of providing an adjustable abduction apparatus. The apparatus includes a cushion for being received against the torso of the wearer and a sling pouch for receiving a limb of the wearer therein. The sling pouch is releasably attached to the cushion and cooperates therewith for maintaining the limb and shoulder of the wearer in an abducted position. A support assembly immobilizes the limb and shoulder in the abducted position and distributes the weight of the abducted limb evenly across the torso of the wearer. The support assembly includes a waist strap carried by the cushion for releasably securing the cushion against the torso and a back strap interconnecting the waist strap and the sling pouch and extending therebetween along the back generally parallel to the spinal column for providing stabilizing support to the sling pouch and maintaining the limb and shoulder in the abducted position. The method also includes the steps of positioning the cushion against the torso of the wearer, using the waist strap to releasably secure the cushion in place against the torso, positioning the limb of the wearer within the sling pouch, releasably attaching the sling pouch to the cushion, extending the back strap from the waist strap over the uninjured shoulder of the wearer to the sling pouch, and connecting the waist strap to the sling pouch.